


Kiss With A Fist

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason brings blood into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With A Fist

Jason’s wild in all the right ways. Nothing like Dick. Jason is biting, and hair pulling, all with a smile. Bruce throws him down on the bed, and Jason gnashes his teeth right before his nose, threatening, all the while grinning like a maniac.  
This is the way it goes. Bruce bites at the junction of neck and shoulder, and listens to Jason hiss. They’re fighting so hard against nothing. Jason calls it “play time”. “Come play with me” tends to mean “Try your hardest to break my nose and I’ll blow your mind”.  
It’s almost funny. Some nights they do more damage to each other than all the crooks in Gotham did.  
Batarangs were never sex toys before Jason. Now though, Bruce finds one lodged in his shoulder. A grapple can be used in bondage, and Jason realizes that’s what’s happened only after he’s tied to the headboard.  
He thrashes against it, and snarls. It’s an impressive display. Bruce laughs at him. The batarang makes quick work of clothing, leaving little red welts in it’s wake. Jason Kicks him in the face, Bruce backhands him.  
“Hurt me, daddy.”  
Bruce smirks when Jason arches up off the bed.  
“Hurt me.”  
He’s always happy to oblige.


End file.
